Why Gay Guys Shouldn't Wrestle
by persephassax
Summary: A brief episode to describe the reasons for the statement that is the title. SasuNaru. AU. R&R please. Much appreciated. Rated T for Sas' and Naru's Potty mouthes. OneShot.


Okay. So i got this idea from watching a wrestling match at my school scarred for life, I swear I refined the idea somewhat on my walk home. And promptly ran out of ideas at the end. It took me a while to write because my muse kept dying on me. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Nope. Not yet. Probably not ever. Kishimoto's guys. My psychotic plot line. Hope I don't scar you all to permanently!

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V.

Underneath me, lips slightly parted and panting. Blonde hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. His cheeks rosy from the exertion. Yet somehow he managed to keep his shoulders off the mat. I couldn't understand it! His sky-blue eyes were challenging me. I could never back down from a challenge. I was running out of ideas, he was completely immobilized, that hadn't taken too long, I was holding him down with my body, and holding his wrists down with my hands. How were his shoulders still not touching the mat?

Naruto P.O.V.

He was above me, his pale, pale skin glistening, his black hair framing his face. Beautiful. Wasn't I lucky? I couldn't move though, his body was pressing down on mine, he had pinned my wrists to the mat, but he had left me enough slack to be able to keep my shoulders off the mat. I wasn't sure how long I could keep THAT up though, my abs were already complaining. His black eyes went from slightly confused, it had taken a while to figure out that emotion, I don't think he showed it much, now they were determined. He was going to find a way to beat me. Unless I could outsmart him.

Sasuke P.O.V.

This was so difficult. I wanted, no NEEDED to beat him! My record was at stake here! My pride wouldn't allow me to lose but what was keeping him up? And not to mention that our bodies were so close, we were pressed SO CLOSE together, almost every piece of us touching. And he was so perfect. No, decidedly I needed to get my mind out of the gutter, and win this match. Win. With that thought in mind I have to strategize.

Naruto P.O.V.

His eyes misted over for a second there, what was he thinking? Or maybe I don't want to know. It's always best to know what your opponent is thinking. If I knew that about every opponent I would never lose. There is always something one can use to one's advantage. It might even be one's looks! Like this guy here. He was the EPITOME of perfection. And probably had a girlfriend. And probably had a million girls after him even though he had the girlfriend. And probably never looked at guys. Oh shit, gotta focus here. If I lose concentration then I'm never gonna be able to keep this up. I need a way to turn the tables!

Sasuke P.O.V.

Half a foot. Six inches. That was the distance between our lips. That meant that there were only 5 inches between my nose and his perfect one. How did I get myself into this position?

Naruto's P.O.V.

His face is so close… His perfect face. Hot damn. How do you fall for someone who's supposed to be your enemy? Your opponent? Someone up there has it out for me. Definitely.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Oh. Shit. My arms are giving out… The only thing keeping us apart. Fuck. I'm going to be so screwed cause this gonna be GOOD. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

3rd Person P.O.V.

**Thump**.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Ohhhhhhh… Oh. My. God. This is AMAZING. I should definitely do this more often. Oh yeah. His lips are so soft. Mmmm…

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I'm kissing him. Brilliant. He's good too. Oh my god, he's kissing back. That took a second to register. But damn. Who gives a shit? Best day of my life ever. Without a doubt.

3rd Person P.O.V.

Their eyes closed slowly. Naruto grinned into the kiss. The entire room had gone silent at the sight of the two boys, as it would later be put, "Sucking face". The clock was running down though, 0:05. 0:04. 0:03. They were running out of time and didn't know it. 0:02. 0:01. 0:00.

Naruto's P.O.V.

BZZZZZ! Fuck, Crap, Damn, Motherfucking… SHIIIIIIITTT!!! I pulled away from that one faster than the time I accidentally got caught kissing my first boyfriend. Damn was I in trouble for that one. That's the problem with being gay and living with a bunch of crazy conservative Christians. But SHIT. This is not good.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

BZZZZZ! Damn, he's pulling away. Fucking buzzer. Oh shit! BUZZER?! Oh damnnnnnn… There goes my reputation…

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Uhm… Naruto's shoulders touched the mat which means that Sasuke SHOULD win but is that move even LEGAL?" said a girl with bright pink hair. "I think he should, he's so perfect." Her friends looked at her in disbelief, she seemed to be ignoring the fact that her long-time crush had just been kissing another guy; in front of EVERY body.

"Would the next pair please come up to the mat?" the ref hadn't seemed able to come to a conclusion about a winner so had just ignored the incident completely.

Naruto and Sasuke disentangled themselves from each other. Naruto blushing heavily. They got up. Sasuke acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. As if he hadn't just been kissing his opponent. Naruto somewhat shakily. They left the room they were in under the pretense of changing. A/N: we all know better

* * *

A/N: Uhm… yeah. Sorry the ending is rushed. I just completely totally absolutely, ran out of ideas. Please forgive me. If anyone has any ideas drop me a note and if I like it I'll see what I can do. Review please. Muchas Gracias.  where'd THAT come from? Spanish class. Don't ask. Ciao. 


End file.
